Yoko:the legend
by Miyuki Jaganashi
Summary: This is my first dark fic.Inspired from PM's between the Grimster and I.Yoko and OC pairing.Rated for violence and some content.And later..HieixBotan
1. Azumi

Disclaimer:I do not own YYH.I wish I did.

A friend let me borrow her OC.

(The beginning)

"Azumi!Give it up!We have you surrounded!"said King Enma."Your reign of terror is over."

His men stood by with spears and other medieval weapons."On my count,capture her!"

Rope nets flung at her,bringing her down.

In case she escaped,archers stood by.

"Now today at dusk you die for your crimes."Enma declared.

Locked in chains,a small child approached her.

His face round and young.

Big hazel eyes looked upon the damned.

"Koenma,step back from her,my son."

"Who is she,father?"asked the demi god.

"A abomination,she is one of many incarnate souls that inhabit the earth."

Azumi was dragged,half beaten.

Her execution was definite.

In fact,the entire

rei takenai were pleased with themselves.

The long haired female was strapped to a cross

for good measure.

"Any last words,demon?"sneered King Enma.

"See you again,pig.I'll be back."

King Enma nodded."Do it."A thick sword hit the base of her neck.

Killing her instantly...

A/N:Nothing is what it seems.

Enma is going to find out that true evil never dies.

Read and review.


	2. Yoko

Disclaimer:I don't own YYH.

Wish I did.

With Azumi's death,they thought it was over.

They were wrong.

A few years later...

Memories of the past five years seemed like a lifetime ago.

She survived the sword

meant to kill her.

Her thrust for blood and destruction remained the same.

Again she destroyed those around her.

This was how King Enma found her existence.

Issuing a binding spell to subdue her.

"This time you won't escape."

"Well,now... was that supposed to scare me,your majesty?I escaped you before.I'll

do it again."A small smile on her face.

She escaped true to her word.

Dodging out of the way.

"Damn you!Take this!"Enma shot a powerful blast of rei energy at her,creating a huge

crater."Were you aiming at me?"Grabbing hold of his newest ferry girl,Botan.

Using her as a shield."Go ahead,I dare you."

"Release her."ordered the king of spirit world.

"And if I refuse?"Azumi bit,

throwing Botan to the ground,escaping once again.

King Enma saw his opportunity,aiming at her...

BOOM!

He felt confident she was dead this time,she was brought and sealed by

powerful spells to contain her terrifying power.

Enma didn't want another encounter

with her.

Sending his best men chasing a single apparition.

Tossed,left to die.

But she survived,barely alive.

Discovered by a kitsune

Yoko Kurama,to be exact.

The silver haired king of thieves was returning from a kill.

The rei takenai approached the seven footer."Step away

from Azumi."golden eyes looked down at the sleeping beauty.

"She's Azumi?..Well,now looks like I got a new partner."Picking her up,killing the men

in a instant with his rose whip.

"Tell your king, I ,Yoko Kurama have the girl."

King Enma waited patiently for his men to arrive.

Shocked to see the lone ogre.

"Sir,we were ambushed by the spirit fox,Yoko Kurama..."

"Get out of my sight, this point on,you're demoted."

This is how George went from top personnel to Koenma's lackey.

(A/N:Had to put it in there,find it hilarious.)

"Captain!Gather any available men and find that fox and Azumi at all costs!"

"Yes sir!"

Azumi stirred,her arm and legs heavily bandaged.

Hearing voices,she decided to investigate.

His long silver hair across his broad shoulders.

He wasn't alone.

A dark haired beauty was with him.

Probably his lover.

"Do you want me to wash your backside?"she asked,shielding herself behind him.

Yoko purred,pulling her beside him,like him she was nude.

"No,you know what I want."A long clawed hand on her breast,the

other entering her thighs."Give it to me,darling."Azumi rolled her eyes in disguist.

He might be the king of thieves,but he lacked tact.

Even chivalry.

She was spotted by his men."Boss,we found her spying

what shall we do with her?"

"Absolutely nothing,she's off limits."

Maybe he did have a shred of decency after all...


	3. You disgust me

Disclaimer:I don't own YYH.

or anything else.

"Now why was King Enma after you?"he asked,his eyes curious.

His female companion,

nuzzling trying to seduce him.

Her long nails clawing his smooth chest.

"Are you trying to replace me with her,Yoko?"Azumi groaned,disgusted with either

him or her."Mai,wait for me in my chambers."

Mai nodded,leaving,making no attempt to conceal herself.

"Now then,tell me why King Enma was after you?"

"Boss,we got company."said one of his team members."Wait here."Yoko instructed.

"You're in no shape to travel long distances."

Azumi begged to differ.

This was her chance to escape."Where do you think you're going?"asked Yoko

holding what appeared to be money,probably gold.

"What about your men and your whore?"the female asked.

"My men can take care of themselves...and I can always find others..."

Yoko carried Azumi over his shoulder,running as fast as he could.

"I didn't ask for your help,Kurama...and why did you leave them?"Azumi hissed.

Yoko shrugged."It's not the first time bounty hunters were after me."

He said nothing more,walking now."And what of her?"Yoko

stopped in his tracks,dropping Azumi on her rear."What about her?"

"Wasn't she your mate?"

Golden eyes stared at her."...No,Mai was something to pass the time with.I

could choose you to sleep with me tonight."

Azumi scoffed,"In your dreams.I'll never subject myself to the likes of you!"

Her statement made the kit laugh at her."I'll have you by the end of the week."

His sentence made her boil with anger.

Her first time could be with him...if she stayed..

Yoko's men caught up with his so- called mate of his.

She was now wearing

a ivory yukuta. The kitsune openly had sex with his more

than willing lover,his men cheering.

He was truly a pig.

"Give it to her,Yoko!"Mai's screams of pleasure echoing. Out of all his lovers

she was the most available.

Azumi began

ripping off the bandages,desperate to get far away from the fox.

sorry it's a bit short...


	4. Yoko's cruelty

Disclaimer:I don't own YYH.

Wish I did.

"Where is Azumi?"asked the kitsune."She went that way,boss."One pointed east.

Yoko went after her,fully clothed by this time.

He would find her.

Unable to escape him,her legs still healing from her injuries.

"I told you you were no shape to travel long distances."Kurama pointed out.

"I'll manage on my own...you,sexual deviant."

"And what is wrong with that?"

"Everything!You pig!"

Yoko pouted,"I'm a fox,not a pig.."Azumi rolled her eyes."Bite me..pig."walking away as fast

as her legs could carry her.

Tripping,it took a second to realize he tripped

her on purpose,with the help of his vines."Nice ass by the way."

"I hope King Enma finds you first."she spat.

"That wasn't very ladylike."Yoko frowned."Bite me."hissed Azumi,her arms crossed.

Yoko took this a challenge,"As you wish."Grabbing her wrist,before she had a chance to respond.

"W-What are you doing?"She felt his teeth graze her around,she dropped kicked him.

"Oof!...So,you want to play rough?"

Azumi scoffed,"I told you before I am not one of your whores.I am not going to lay on my back

and let you penetrate me whenever you feel like it."

Yoko shrugged,"Alright..I'll let this one slide.I want to see where this goes."

Azumi almost blushed at this...

Was he playing one of his mind games with her?..He had to be.

"Come on,let's go back,and I promise not to touch you...too much."

"I don't trust you,fox.."

"I'm just going to tend to your wounds,nothing more."They returned to the cave.

Mai jumped

to his side."Did you miss me,darling?"Beside him,she looked petite.

Seemingly short to the seven footer."There's no one suited for you,than me."Her hand resting against

his chest.

Yoko nodded,picking her up,carrying her inside his room."Someone tend to Azumi."

"Such a pig..."grunted the female youkai.

It was clear Mai wanted the status of being Yoko's mate.

But the kit was not ready to settle down just yet.

"Mai,what do you desire of me?"

"To be yours,and yours alone."Yoko sighed,"I thought I made it clear I have no desire to have a mate."

"But why?Aren't I enough to make you happy?"Yoko huffed,unable to tear his eyes away.

Mai took this as encouragement."Make me yours.."

Pulling away from her."Get dressed and get out."

Mai was confused."What's wrong with you?"Yoko repeated."Get out."

"..Fine."she bit,doing as she was told.

Yoko slamming the door in front of her.

"You know what that means,don't you,Mai?"leered one of his men."He's done with you."

"NO!I always pleased him!"she stressed.

"Until now...relax,you served him well,now it's our turn to share you."

In the past,whenever Yoko grew tired of his current lover,she was shared with his men.

Now it was Mai's turn.

"Get away from me!I still belong to Yoko!"

"Not anymore."said a cold voice."You may have her."


	5. I got a plan

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

A few days later...

Azumi was well enough to venture out on her own.

But it still was uneasy staying with Kurama.

"Azumi..you must be bored,why don't you go come with me?"

"Alright,but no funny business,fox."

"Wasn't planning on it."Gather what you need and let's go."The pair went to a lush,green forest.

"Why are we here?"Kurama didn't answer,throwing a stone.A blue light shone,indicating a barrier.

"Just as I thought,there's a this barrier only women are allowed.A ice maiden is

behind this wall.I want you to bring her out by any means necessary."

"Alright,since you asked nicely,

don't think it means I'm going to bed with you."

"I chose you to be my partner,remember?Surely,your ears must have picked that up when you

were unconscious."Azumi stared at the kitsune."Is that the reason you saved me from certain death?"

"It is,now go."

Azumi entered past the barrier.

Sure enough there was a ice maiden.

"Who are you?Are you female?"

"I am."said Azumi.

The maiden interrupted,"Could you be kind enough to take me back to the Glacier Village?"

Azumi hesitated,how did this apparition fit in his plans?Was he trying to seduce her too?

"My name is Hina."

What was taking them so long?he wondered.

The pair stepped out.'Good,everything was going to plan...'A telltale hump indicated she was pregnant.

"I don't know what sick fantasy you have involving her..can't you see she's pregnant with child?"

"..I see...However,that was the last thing on my mind."

Hina nodded,"You want my gems,then?"Yoko nodded,"Indeed,hand them over."Striking her.

"If you get me back home,I'll give you what you want."

Kurama purred,"Thank you,ice maiden.I might let you leave in your village in peace after all.."

Hina's POV

He's just as the elders say...the fox,Yoko Kurama is as deadly as he is attractive.'

TBC...


	6. World so cold

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

"Welcome back,Hina!"exclaimed her friend,Rui."You're pregnant,aren't you?"Hina nodded,

keeping it a truth of her relationship with a fire youkai and that she was carrying

his children.

Months went by without incident,until...

"Elder,Hina gave birth to twins...a boy and a girl.."The old woman looked at the koormie twins.

Holding Hiei by his foot upside down."This..boy must die."

Hina pleaded for her son's life."Let me take my children and raise them together."

The old woman spoke,"The girl is yours to keep,but Hiei the imiko must die."

Hina was restrained as she watched in horror as her son was thrown over a high cliff.

"My son!"

Hiei lay crying amongst a river bed."A baby?All the way out here?"pondered Yoko.

Spotting a name scribbled on the cloth."Hiei,huh?"

A few years later...Hiei grew to be a child who loved to hear their dying

screams."Fox,your enemies are no more."

"You made a mess of things,Hiei...what am I going to do with you?"

"Hn,it wasn't my fault they were weak."

"Clean this mess up."Hiei went to work,cleaning up the was a neat freak."When you

get done,I'll tell you about your sister."

"I have a sister?"Hiei quizzed the fox youkai."Yes,she's probably in the Glacier ,go tell

Azumi she's to help with the mission."

"Hn,I want to help,fox."

"So,be it...have you been properly trained with that sword of yours?"Hiei shook his head."Have one of

my men teach you and report back to me when you master the ,we head out at dusk."A

winged creature descended from the sky."You weren't going without me,were you,friend?"

Yoko smirked,"Of course not,Kuro."The bat demon was his best friend and closest ally.

"Okay..someone watch over Hiei."ordered the female of the group.

Meanwhile...Yukina was playing in the snow covered forest. Her animal friends were the

only companions she had.

None of the other female children wanted to play with her,keeping their distance.

Her rabbit friend hopped away,Yukina went after it.

It lead her to a single grave.

"She was your mother."said Rui,coming out of nowhere."Her name was Hina."

Yukina blinked,"I had a mother,miss Rui?"

"Yes,but it's my fault...I was the one who...you have a twin brother,Yukina."

Now it made sense why the other children avoided her,whispering.

"What's my brother's name,Miss Rui?"A window opened,they were listening.

Rui sighed,"I can tell he understood what was going on.I'm sure he's alive."Rui kept the idenity of Hiei a secret.

Elsewhere...

Hiei was bored,letting his sitter know.

Ashes were everywhere."Hn,when are the fox,bat and onna coming back,already?"

The older man scoffed,"BE grateful Yoko took you in..otherwise you'll be dead."

"Hn."


	7. Tragedy strikes

Disclaimer:I don't own YYH.

I want to thank you,Grim for reading my story and for letting me use Azumi.

A/N:This took 10 years since their first encounter...the longest pursuit Yoko ever had...)

And I got 10 reviews!Thank you,Ares!^^

Yoko:Don't remind me...

Me:It's the truth.

Yoko went into her room,breaking in.

Azumi was awaken by a caress on her cheek.

Golden eyes looking down at her.

"Ssh,I'm not going-"she kicked him in the groin."Get out of my room."she hissed.

"Not until you hear what I have to say."

"And what would that be?"

"I love you."Violet eyes widened."You love me?"Yoko nodded,his fingers mixed with hers.

"...Say you love me,too.I know how you stare at me when you think no one is looking."

His eyes staring at her,his lips inches from hers.

'God,he's gorgeous.'she stopped herself,'I can't believe I thought that!'Yoko laughed softly,

slowly lifting her leg."Since this is your first...I'll be gentle."His tongue working it's way into

her mouth until Yoko pulled away.

"Are you ready for this,my dear?"

"...Uh huh.."

Yoko smiled at his victory over her,removing his shirt,descending down on her.

Passion erupted between them,their kisses led to more and more.

Parting her legs,stealing her purity.

She was more than just sex.

He had

the intention of making her his mate.

With her near at the end of her climax,he bit her.

She was now his.

A few years later...

Azumi was tending to her young .Sharing her father's silver hair and her violet eyes.

"Mama,when is Papa coming home?"

"Soon."was the answer.

Meanwhile...

"Kurnoue,forget the pendant!"

"I can't!It's my good luck charm!I'll be right back!"Yoko stood idly by,waiting for his friend.

"Yoko!It's a trap!You must get away from here!"Those were his final words.

Yoko returned to see his

family,only to leave for a short time.

(This is were it gets sad.=A/N)

Megumi was chasing a small rabbit,only

to be seized by a huge flying youkai in front of her mother.

Helpless to help her...

Yoko returned,"What's wrong?"

"...What?Our daughter is dead?"Any youkai suffered for this,until he found the very one who stole his

daughter's life."Rose whip!"The familiar green weapon did little to ease the pain.

Thousands of demons had already fell to his feet.

His reputation was noticed by Spirit world intelligence,soon

a bounty was put on his head,wanted dead or alive.

Megumi was buried in a floral garden.

"I miss her,too."Azumi embraced her mate."Next time,let's try for a son."Only to be ripped apart by King

Emna's men."Yoko Kurama and your mate,Azumi are hereby sentenced to die."

Locked in chains,his seeds removed from him.

His mate giving her final screams.

Yoko vowed to get even.

The wall crumbled,as a small figure stood in the light.

" Hn,fox..."

Please review!It will add encouragement for me to add more chapters!


	8. Reunited and it feels so good?

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

*taken from Saliva's song-your disease*..but your soul could not be found...

A/N:Thought this fits the chapter...

Yoko was angry at the entire Rei takenai.

He had won his freedom thanks to Hiei,now it was time

for ...revenge...His rose whip went left and right,killing those in it's path.

"Yoko!You won't get away with this,you murderous fox!"sneered King Enma.

A hard,cold handsome face scoffed,"You will pay greatly for what you did to my mate."His golden

eyes burning red."I'll take something precious from you,your majesty.I swear it.."Four tails disappearing.

"Damn..you..fox...mark my words,you will pay.."growled the king of Spirit World.

His subjects slain...his kingdom suffered all for the death of one lone female...

"Well,youkai are better dead than alive..."leered the bearded Enma.

"Hn,that was impressive,fox."said Hiei.

"..Was it?I still lost my wife..my daughter,the only women I ever cared about..."

A few years later...

A human village was under attack.

She had commanded them to hand over their treasure to her.

"Here,you have what you asked for,now leave us in peace."said the village headsman.

"This will not do.I want all of what you have."her voice cold and emotionless.

"But you took everything we have!"he insisted.

"You're lying,I can smell your deception..where is the treasure of your village?"

The man sighed,"Very well..here."handing over a large sack of gold coins."We 're saving it for the-"

He fell dead.A gaping cut at his neck."If only you haven't tried my patience.

We're leaving."she told her men.

She had forgotten her name,waking up in a pool of blood.

A golden eyed male plagued her thoughts.

What was he to her?she wondered.

"Milord,we're heading to Yoko Kurama's territory."said a veteran solider of her army.

"I never heard of this Yoko Kurama..he's just another youkai whose land we'll take as ours."

"I hear he lost his mate at the time we found you."said one.

"Think there's a connection?"the old man asked Azumi.

"To me,this Yoko is just another to steal from.I'm going to see what our rival has with him."

Hiei was counting beside the famed thief."Kurama,we have one-someone is here."

The kitsune sniffed the knew that was no mistaking it...

Violet eyes widened at the sight of him...

They stared at each other...

"..Azumi..."

"..Y-Yoko..."

What will happen next?A embrace?I think not!

Read and review.

Even I don't know what will happen...


	9. Delicate as a flower

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

"Why does your face haunt me?"she asked."You don't remember me,at all?"asked the kitsune.,

"..No,just your name..."

Either she was pretending or she really didn't remember him at all.

He took the latter.

"We're mates...and we lost our daughter..Megumi..and I avenged her."

"Wait,how come I don't remember you?Are you really my mate?"

Kurama nodded,"There's a human village near here,feel like paying them a visit?"

"Hn,they will provide us with plenty of wealth...pitiful creatures."

"Yes,we mustn't keep our guests waiting.."purred Yoko.

Azumi followed the two as they came to the village,"See,there?Those are the only two

guards, over there is the village's headman.

He will pay anything for his princess."Kurama

jeered,"Hiei,move on my count."

"Hn."

"Azumii,you're coming with me."

"Right."A familiar green vine cut through several bystanders."We're under attack!"they screamed.

"Somebody,protect-Ahhhh!"Hiei's katana sliced their heads off.

"Hn,if only all our opponents were this easy."

"Milord,a human village is under believe Yoko Kurama is behind all someone that fits Azumi's

description is with him and a single fire and ice apparition named Hiei is with them."said George.

"What?Azumi Kurama and her devious husband Yoko are still alive?Whoever captures them will have my vast

wealth.I want that fox and that vile woman's heads on a platter!"

"Yes sir!"

"So how much did we make from our friends?"

"Enough to live as kings for six months."said a voice.

"Good,I'm in good spirits,I found my mate..and we'll start working on a male heir."

His men cheered."What are you going to name him?"

"Satoru.I rather like that name."

"To our future prince of thieves,Satoru Kurama!"

"Hiei,come here for a minute."

"What,fox?"

"You got a admirer,'s high time you lost your virginity."

"Hn,mind your business,fox."

"What?Don't tell me you're scared of touching a woman.."

"If that will shut you up,then I will.."

"Onna,what's your name?"Picking her up,carrying her away.

"Have fun,Hiei!"teased Kurama.

"You know what to do,Botan?"asked Enma."You are to gain the fox's trust."

"But father,he's too crafty."Koenma protested.

"Then do you have a better idea,my son?"

"...No,but.."

"Botan,if you can get at least gain Yoko's trust,this will bring down his empire."

The deity nodded,leaving.

Hiei was inexperienced at this.

The girl brought his hand to her chest."This is what

you're been missing."Leaning closer to him.

Hiei stood there,letting her do everything.

"You have to do something..I never had a virgin before.."

Later...

The girl kissed him."Not too bad,you learn quickly...Hiei.."

"Hn...onna..."Hiei descended on her,determined to give it his time he would have her screaming.

(A/N:Might have made Hiei OOC,but I don't care.)

Botan felt nervous,how she let Enma talk her into this,she'll never know.

She heard stories of Kurama- how deadly he can be and at the same time he

was worshiped for his good looks.

She was near his cavern,disguised as a demoness.

"You there...what business do you have with us?"

"Do you think she's a new courtesan hired for Yoko?"said one."Go inside,missy."

Botan gulped,she was in the lion's den.

There was no turning back now...

Hiei looked up,seeing the delicate female

She smelled far too different from the rest.

He could tell she was frightened...

TBC...


	10. All hail Prince Satoru!

Disclaimer:I do not own YYH.

Botan saw Hiei's eyes were following her.

It made her heart flutter and race at the same time.

But she had a mission- get Kurama's trust...easier said than done.

"You,there."said the kitsune."What is your name?"he asked the disguised ferry girl.

"My name?...It's Botan."she said honestly,she blew it.

Now he would know...

"Botan,huh?...Go change,you're now part of the entertainment."Before she could protest,she was

dragged away."Wait!"But her words fell on deaf ears."Must be nervous."said Kurama."Hn."agreed Hiei.

"Azumi,tonight I want to work on creating a male heir."Yoko told his mate.

"Do it without me,I'm not letting you near me again."She got up and left the celebration.

"What the hell is wrong with you?I risked death,looking for you!And this is how a wife behaves?"

Azumi looked up."I didn't realize I was so important to you."

"Well,you are."Kurama bit."As my wife,I am entitled to have you inside and outside the bed."

She laughed at this,"So,I'm supposed to let you in...anytime you want...a male heir would be nice."

"So,we're agreeing on something?"

"Yes,but don't let this go to your head,as your queen-I'm entitled how the boy should be raised."

Yoko purred,"Wouldn't have it any other way,shall we begin?"

"Fine..."

Less than a year later...

"Push,Azumi.I see the head crowning!"said the midwife.

"Is it a boy or not?"

"Can't tell with just the head...here it comes!"

Time passes...

"It's a boy!And a good looking one at that!"

Yoko felt proud.A son.

A/N:Since I don't know what Azumi is..I'm guessing Satoru is a half kitsune,so...)

"He has blue eyes?..well,at least he has my looks.."

The blue eyed kit studied his father,smiling.

"Meet your prince!My son Satoru!"said a proud papa.


	11. A father's love

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

Botan saw her opportunity,it laid with the newborn,Satoru.

If only she could convince the baby's mother...inching closer to the pup.

"Are you trying to hurt my pup?"asked a concerned Yoko.

Botan blinked,was he going to kill her just now?

Kurama gingerly held his son,his face soft."My son..."

Botan let out a sigh of relief.

She wasn't going to die after all...turning,she bumped into Hiei.

"Hn,watch where you're going,onna."

"..Isn't the baby cute?"she asked,glancing at the family unit of three.

"Hn,the pup will grow up to be a killer just like his father.I hardly think he'll be cute,...baka onna."

"Satoru,time for your first taste of blood."Already four hours old,and had the instinct to kill.

Kurama held up a dead carcass,throwing it.

The small four tailed fox pounced on it,gnawing.

"That's my boy."

Botan shuddered,this was going to be harder than she thought...

~A few months later~

She and a few others were selected on walking the pup,making sure he didn't stray too far.

"He should have been mine."whined Mai.

"Just be grateful,Mai.I hear Yoko is wanted from King Enma himself,I can't wait to see that cold,cruel

weak excuse of a youkai dead."said another.

Satoru ran off,chasing a live rabbit.

The other women looked at each other."Let the pup die for all we care."

They left Botan behind."Tell Yoko-"A green vine severed their heads.

"You,Botan are now in charge of my son's safety."Kurama held the infant,who was reaching for the main course.

"You just have to wait,son."Kurama chuckled."Are you coming,Botan?"

"Yes!"

King Enma frowned,what would it take to get rid of the fox?And his hostile wife?

"Has Botan communicated yet?"

"No,we lost contact with her awhile back."

"Well,keep find her!"George walked in."Excuse me,sir.."

"You there,ogre!How would you like a promotion?"

George found himself in the Makai.

His promotion?...find Botan and the whereabouts of Yoko Kurama.

George:Why me?

Me:Why not,you?*smirks*


	12. Botan's sacrfice

Disclaimer:I don't own YYH.

Wish I did.

George somehow made his way to the kitsune's

hideout,pleading he would be a asset.

"You,a ogre?Have you ever fought before?"asked the king of thieves.

"Hn,he looks pathetic."grunted Hiei.

"Indeed,Satoru could easily destroy him with one bite."Kurama agreed."If you manage to win in a

simple fight against my

son,I might let you join us."

"You won't regret -Botan!I came here by the order of King-meep!

He blew it.

Golden eyes narrowed.

"What did you say?"

"I..um..get nervous..you think I work for King Enma?...that was just a joke!"

" ..He's lying."said Hiei.

"Hmm,perhaps not,Hiei..let's test

him,you may fight him first."

"No!..what I mean is...can't I fight the child instead?"

"Make sure Satoru has eaten,I don't want my son getting food poisoning."

"Why me?"whined George.

"Satoru,this is your opponent,go easy on him,son."

"Alright,father."replied the three year old.

"He's going to eat me!I heard the legends!"wailed George.

"Will you shut up and fight?"demanded Satoru.

Botan watched helpless to save her co-worker...

Hiei noticed her concern.

"Onna...do you care for the ogre?"

"Yes..please..make it stop.."

"Hn."

Before Hiei could do anything to impress her,the fight came to a end.

"What happened,son?"asked Kurama.

"I can't fight against a 'sniffling baby'.."

"You're sparing me?"

"...Yes..moron."bit Satoru."You're not even worth my time."

"Oh,thank you.."George began groveling,kissing the boy's feet.

"Dad!Can I kill him?He won't be missed."

"Go ahead,son."encouraged Yoko,grinning."This is his

first kill...

kids grow up so fast."

"Ready to meet your maker?"

"Please spare me!I never liked working for King Enma anyway!"

whined George.

"So,you lied to us...shame on you,ogre."sneered the fox.

"Do it,son."

"Okay,father."

"No!I beg of you to spare him!"pleaded Botan."In exchange,I'll give up my freedom for his."

"Deal."said Kurama,"You decide where you sleep tonight."

Hiei stepped forward,"The onna will sleep with me,tonight."


	13. Her wings clipped

Disclaimer:I don't own YYH.

I want to thank you,Grim for reading my story and for letting me use Azumi.

Botan looked at Hiei,he seemed amused in her situation.

Even seemed to enjoy it...

"Botan,go to him,I'm sure you're in good hands."purred Kurama.

Botan was determined to make the most of her predicament with grace.

She hoped to reason with the male koormie.

"Hiei,if you may..I like my freedom,please."

The forbidden child looked stunned,did she ask for her freedom?

"I like to return to my homeland,please."

"Hn,and I supposed to give you your freedom,just like that?"

Botan faltered,this wasn't going well'

she tried again.

"I would like to go home."

Hiei blinked,"Hn,I don't think so,onna."

Now she was desperate,she didn't belong here...

"If your woman doesn't want to stay with you,Hi-"said a youaki,"I'll gladly

take her."Hiei sliced the apparition in half.

"No one takes the onna from

me,she's mine."

Kurama smirked,"There you have it,Botan,your future husabnd,Hiei."

Everyone laughed at the damsel in distress.

Botan winced,not only she was 'taken',she was forced to be a slave,bound by

invisible chains,she wished for her prince to rescue her.

Did he really care for her?

Botan doubted it.

"Relax, onna-you belong to me now."

Somehow she felt better off dead.


	14. Bittersweet

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

Botan decided to go for a walk to clear her head,with Hiei following."Hn,onna you might

think twice about venturing out on your own."Hiei told her.

"Well,if something did happen to me,I'll end up in front of King Emna again."

Hiei rolled his eyes,"Ever the optimist,huh onna?"

"Well,I could use a short walk..."

"Hn."Hiei guided Botan to a unfamiliar forest."Why did you bring me here?"

"Quiet,onna."ordered Hiei.A assassin had hired them to take the fox's life."

Botan blinked," Telepathy...is one of your gifts,isn't it?"

Hiei nodded,so she knew about else could the girl possibly know?...he wondered.

Botan was caught by her own carelessness...somebody had to protect her...

That somebody was Hiei,himself.

"Hn,watch this,onna.."

*Slice!*

They fell dead."There are worse than me and the fox,onna."

Botan nodded,smiling hugging her savior

Hiei wasn't going to let anyone or maim

what was his...

Botan went out on her own,soon to be snatched by a hungry

flesh eater-with no one to help her,was it the end for our

favorite blue haired female?

(A/N:A bit cliche',but it works,right?)^^

"Hn,didn't I say I'll protect you,onna?"

Botan hugged her savior,terrified she had risked her existence...

They were powerful,young and strong beyond human measure,not to be trusted...

Botan knew that,but still a nagging part of her wanted nothing more than to scoop Hiei..in her

arms and -the dream ~cut short-

"Onna,why do I look at you with such a presence?"Hiei asked her.

"Well,I have been serving our lord ion more ways then,just one..

A strong arm wrapped around her,.."Is this all you wanted,onna?"

~end dream sequence~

"Yes,don't leave me again,uncle Hiei-chan."Hiei woke from his nap,it 's been weeks

since Yukina's girl,Yukiko,was all he had left...that and his own son.

Hatori-the boy lay sleeping mumbling.

Hiei sighed again,before sleep found him.


	15. Author's note

Disclaimer:I don't own YYH.

****Author's note*************

Botan married Hiei after nearly a century of knowing each other.

King Enma finally succeeded subduing Azumi's incredible power and transporting her to be reborn

as the daughter of Yukina and her past forgotten,she was named Yukiko...

(her twin died at child birth.)

Hiei and Botan were the proud parents of a seemingly happy raven haired tyke named Hatori.

Until you piss him off.

Yusuke finally settled down with Keiko,raising a family with her.

With Yoko living as Shuichi Minamino-things seemed peaceful...

again,nothing is as what it seems.

And Kurama is going to find out that past never is buried and forgotten.

Yes,ladies and gentlemen...I'm working on the sequel.

Probably.


End file.
